Assassins Turnabout
by awnman
Summary: Larry Butz is once again but this time it will take all of Phoenixes skill to get him out.


Detention Centre Sunday 12:43 PM

The man looked out of the window of the small prison out to the horizon. Huhhh I wonder if he's coming he thought to himself as he slumped against the detention centre wall. As he was pondering this, the man with the blue suit, red tie and the spiky hair arrived. _He __as __you __may __be __wondering __is __me. __My __name __is __Phoenix __Wright. __I__'__m __a __defence __attorney. __My __friend __here __in __the __jail __is __Larry __Butz __he__'__s __an __old __friend __from __school __and __once __more __accused __of __murder, __but __I __know __he __didn__'__t __do __it.__While __he__'__s __usually __in __the __wrong __place __at __the __wrong __time __he__'__s __not __a __generally __bad __person. __He__'__s __to __be __tried __tomorrow __and __he __has __asked __me __to __defend __him._

"Nick Nick please can we go back to the office? The Steel Samurai will be on in half an hour and I want to stop for burgers. The young girl asked tugging on my sleeve".

_This is my assistant Maya Fey she's also the sister of my mentor Mia she's a little hyper active, overly cute and obsessed with burgers and the Steel Samurai TV show but she's one of the loyalest people you will ever meet and has her moments of brilliance._

"Please he's going to have a cross over with the Pink Princess, they say that they'll be able to stop the Crimson Dynamo from taking over Neo-Olde Tokyo once and for all".

"You know they just have these finisher episodes to sucker in people".

"Hey I'm not gullible you know" she said with a pout.

"I'm not saying that you are but we need to stay here and hear Larry's side of the story so we can defend him in court. Speaking of which, Larry what did you do and why are you accused of murder".

"Well you see Nick I decided that I would set up the Samurai Dog stand again".

"There the best thing for a Samurai on the go or just as a snack at home" Maya blurted out as if on cue.

"Have you memorised the Samurai Dog sales pitch?" I asked her incredulously.

"Well they are a nation wide product Nick soon there are going to be Samurai Dog stands on every street corner in the country.

Wait but wasn't Larry the sole proprietor of it.

"Well you see Nick I sold the rights when I became an artist but that didn't work out so I'm working as a franchiser again. Anyway I was serving to this guy I think his name was Peter Seller".

"The victim yes".

Wow are you psychic? Maya yelled. I wish I was a psychic I'm only a spirit medium.

"I am the defending attorney I have read the case file you know. Anyway Larry what happened".

"Well I go on serving my dogs and bang I hear shots so I go look and there's the guy dead in the bushes. I call the cops they turn up and guess what nick you'll never believe it but the pistol has been hidden in my cart".

"But why do I find that so very easy to believe". Did you notice any thing strange about the victim".

"Well you know Nick he seemed a little on edge. It was like he was waiting for someone and extremely nervous".

" Ok but when did the gun get planted in your cart. Maybe it was planted while you were calling the police".

"Well there was this amazing girl tall black haired girl with a tattoo half way up her face and she came and told me to call the cops. I was away for five minutes but it couldn't have been her she looked so nice. Nick you have to believe me I didn't kill him".

"Wait so this girl, she could have been the killer".

"Well yeah but she didn't do it I know it. She just had the air of someone who just wouldn't do something like that".

"Hmm I don't remember any one fitting that description being taken in for police questioning".

"Well you know Nick when I came back she wasn't there any more it's like she vanished into thin air".

"Maybe she's a magician. All she has to do is put a table cloth over herself and whoosh she's gone instantly in a puff of smoke".

"I don't think that's quite how magic works Maya. _Where__dose__she__get__these__crazy__ideas__"__._

"Ahh Nick there you go always spoiling my ideas and theories".

"Look what would a killer do after committing the crime".

"Well run away of course AAAAAAH. I see where you're going".

I know I'm clever like that aren't I. Any way I want to go investigate the crime scene the trial starts tomorrow.

"Yeah let's not hang around here any longer. It's not like were going to get any useful information out of Larry".

"Hey don't say that he is my friend you know."

"Wow I'm sorry I didn't know you were so sensitive Nick."

It's not me that I worry about it's Larry. Remember last time we saw him he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. But your right we should really get going, knowing Detective Gumshoe if we don't move fast half the clues will already be gone."

People Park Sunday 1:27 PM

"Move people I want to have this crime scene labelled catalogued and organised done with before he get's here yelled the man in the trench coat." _He __is __the __homicide __detective __in __charge __of __this __crime __scene. __His __name __is __Detective __Dick __Gumshoe.__He __is __a __nice __guy __and __generally __helpful __but __due __to __his __bad __luck __is __constantly __dirt __poor._

"Oh hello there Detective how goes the crime scene investigation. Found any good clues you'd be willing to share."

"Well none that that I would be willing to share with the opposition pal. Even if I had any to use. He added muttering under his breath".

"What was that detective" I asked him despite knowing the answer.

"Nothing at all pal. It's not like we have virtually no leads other than one very annoying witness's testimony no, sir it's not like that at all."

"Well that was a strangely specific denial".

Well you've got me I can see the smug sense of victory on your face. The witness is over there near the caretakers shack. You can talk to her if you want. The detective said in a depressed tone

One thing before I go how did the victim die

"Well I don't know why I'm helping you but here goes he was shot by a .38 caliere revolver in the gut and then stabbed in the chest next to the heart".

"Do you know which killed him"?

"Not until we have further tests at the lab pal".

"Well thanks anyway."

"Wait. He yelled. Don't mention any of this consorting with the defence attorney stuff to Mr Edgeworth I'm down to eating of brand instant noodles and I can't afford to get my pay cut any further".

Peoples Park Caretakers Shack Sunday 1:50 AM

I saw the man leaning against the shack almost asleep. He appeared to be in his mid twenties and was dressed in a strange out fit of blue and yellow.

"Hello my name is Phoenix Wright who are you."

"I am as you are surely aware the great and mighty Endreddo the greatest fisherman whoever lived. I once was able to catch a fish so large it almost dragged me into the water with it but oh no I fought back and I pulled that monster up truly it was huge it was at least seven feet in length. Truly on of the hardest catches a man could make but I managed. You know some people are entirely content with catching mud crabs but I go for the big prize."

"All right. Can you tell us about the murder that happened here today? Please. _This__guy__is__capital__letters__NUTS__"__._

"Well you see I was casting my rod out to the river in an attempt to catch the aquatic inhabitants of the area when I suddenly heard one shot ring out, there was a sudden scream and then there was silence. I immediately feared the worse so I ran over to help him there I caught a glimpse of the killer. They were tall and dressed up like a true ninja they ran back towards the park gate."

"Did you see wether they were a man or a woman."

"No I did not they were dressed from head to toe in black clothing."

As I reached into my pocket I felt a strange heat. _This __is __my __Magnimata __it __is __an __artefact __that __is __charged __with __spiritual __energies. __It __can __detect __and __let __me __see __when __people __are __hiding __something._

You're hiding something from me aren't you?

Why would I. I have nothing to so I have nothing to fear. That's what I saw it was a person dressed in black so I couldn't see the gender. They were like the fish it takes close exanimination and years of knowledge.

I don't think humans take years of knowledge to know the gender

Well I suppose so but the point still stands.

_There's not much I have to make him admit. I'm sure it will come out in the trial tomorrow_

District Court House Sunday 7:03 AM

Commencing the trial of Larry Butz the judge boomed. Is the defence ready he asked?

The defence is ready our honour I replied

As is the prosecution said the prosecutor across the aisle. _He __is __prosecuter __Miles __Edgeworth. __He __tries __very __hard __to __get __people __in __jail __but __deep __down __he __really __cares __about __the __truth._The prosecution would like to call its first witness Detective Dick Gumshoe of the homicide department to the stand.

"The witness will state his name and occupation."

"But Sir didn't you just."

"Name and occupation please."

"All right then Occupation: Dick Gumshoe Name: Detective"

"I hope your testimony is more accurate than your introduction or your pay may be going down next review board."

"Sorry sir Gumshoe said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Anyway it went down like this."

Witness testimony

The witness was last seen at the defendants hotdog stand before he died

Then the body was found in the bushes about ten minutes later

There was a single bullet wound in his stomach

And a knife wound in his chest

The pistol was found in the defendant's stall

And we have a witness

So who else could it be pal

"Thank you, detective that seems to prove conclusively that it was Larry Butz that committed this crime."

"_Well that testimony seems pretty solid but I've got to find a contradiction in there somewhere for Larry's sake"._

"You may now cross examine the witness Mr Wright."

"You say that the gun was found in my clients stand. Was it the murder weapon?"

"Well you see pal."

"Answer the question please Detective."

"No. He said sheepishly."

"So the weapon found in my clients stand could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah but having a gun in his hotdog stand is pretty suspicious you've got to admit."

"But its not conclusive evidence the knife was the murder weapon."

Ah Wright you know the police department isn't nearly as incompetent as Gumshoe makes it out to be. We did find the knife. And it was in the bushes behind the defendants stand

OBJECTION

Why would he throw in weapon is but not the other? It makes no sense whatsoever.

The defence does make a good point Mr. Edgeworth do you have a counter argument

Of course your honour. The defendant went and stabbed the victim after that he went to dispose of the knife. Soon after he goes to check back on the body that he sees is still alive he then gets the gun and shoots him disposing of the gun in a different location.

_AH why do his theories have to make so much sense._

In any case the prosecution would like to call it next witness a Mr Endreddo Talanini.

Witness state your name and occupation

My name is the great Endreddo caster of nets and gainer of the fruitful bounties of the seas.

I'm confused. Said the judge. Can the prosecution explain that to us in plain English.

What the witness is trying to say is that he is a fisherman. During his testimony the witness will refrain from being to verbose or confusing or else.

_When you can here a witness audibly gulp its never a good thing._

Well here goes. Endreddo stuttered out

Witness testimony

Well I was just fishing one day

Then suddenly just behind me I heard two shots

I went to investigate there I saw the victims body

The killer was running away with the knife

They were dressed entirely in black so I dint get a good look

But I know it was the defendant

You may cross examine the witness Mister Wright

_This__guy__may__or__may__not__be__a__crook__but__I__'__ve__got__expose__him__or__it__'__ll__be__all__over__for__me__and__for__Larry._

With pleasure your honour.

You say that you know it was the defendant but how do you know that

I remember his height I have near photographic memory you know

Would you care to add that to your testimony?

Witness testimony

Well I was just fishing one day

Then suddenly just behind me I heard two shots

I went to investigate there I saw the victims body

The killer was running away with the knife

They were dressed entirely in black so I dint get a good look

But I know it was the defendant

I know because I have impeccable memory

All right any way moving on you say you heard two shots did you

Yes well that's correct

But the good detective said that the pistol was only fired once into the gut.

OBJECTION

The witness simple misheard of forgot. Edgeworth yelled.

OBJECTION

But what did he just say in his testimony no less and I quote "I know because I have an impeccable memory" as for the mishearing theory I highly doubt that someone 5 meters away from a pistol being fired could mishear the number of shots.

Wait I want to give a new testimony

I'll allow it boomed the judge.

Witness testimony

Well I heard one gunshot

Then the other gun sound I heard must have been something else

Like a stone hitting the water or some such

A pistol wouldn't make that much sound anyway

Mr. Wright please cross examine the witness

All right. You say you heard just one gunshot did you hear any thing else like the victim talking.

Well yes in fact there was one gunshot and then silence

Thank you Mr. Edgeworth do you see where im going with this

Well it means that the gun would of shot the victim and then death immediatly occurs. Ahhhhh

Yes you see the victim is implying that the gun is the murder weapon when really it was the knife. Even if the victim is not lying it does put a cramp on the timing of your weapon disposal theory. In addition why would there be another loud noise in the area, of something that would probably sound completely different from a gunshot. The witness's testimony is full of holes. not only all of that but he only remembers Larry by his height.

Then who did killed him Wright. Maybe you should accuse the man in the witness box as you're so fond of doing.

You know I might as well do that. He has no alibi.

Nor does your client and the witness dosnt even have a motive

My client dosnt have a motive either for all we know that man there is the killer

WAIT. The man in the witness box yelled. I didn't kill him. I shot him but I didn't kill him someone else did that.

WHAT do you know who it was Edgeworth stuttered out quickly

Well yes she was tall and with a large tattoo in the shape of a sea shell, she had long black hair.

No No I can't be you mean it's ok it must be. Ok she can't have got too far.

While Mr. Edgeworth makes his preperations

**NOT GUILTY**

_In the end it turned out that the really killer was the daughter of the notorious killer and assassin Shelly DeKiller. The victim was really as Interpol agent while Peter Seller was merely a cover identity. Our fisherman friend was paid by the daughter to kill Sellers while throwing suspicion onto Larry. However after shooting the victim Endreddo suffered a bout of conscience and couldn't go all the way though with it where DeKiller finished him off . He was charged and convicted with being an accomplice to murder and attempted murder of Peter Seller. However DeKiller went missing and is thought to have fled the country._

__Please reveiw. This is my first story so don't be to harsh. I hope you liked it


End file.
